


A Little Coffee, Please?

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017), Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: You own a coffee shop specially for Anti-Heroes and Vigilantes
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Frank Castle & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr post actually! I thought it was really cool and wrote it in two days-

Running a shop for Anti-Heroes was interesting to say the least, but no one dared come close to here. I walked up to the glass door of my shop and unlocked it, switching the sign on the door from Closed to Open.

I flipped on the lights and wasnt surprised to see Deadpool sitting at one of the tables "Goodevening, Deadpool" I said, like most nights. "Oh, finally! You take forever" He teased. I scoffed "Sure I do, you're just impatient" I responded.

I walked behind the counter and turned on the smaller light to highlight the muffins, doughnuts, and other pastries. "Ooo, Timbits in America, that's nice" Deadpool said, walking up to the counter. He took off his mask partially, I could only see his mouth, and dug into his pockets.

"Uuuhh, I have..." He looked down to the dollar bills he had "Four dollars, how much will that give me?" He asked. "Well, the Timbits are usually five, but I can make an exception for you" I smiled. "You know, if you keep cutting prices then you're going to go out of business" Daredevil walked into the café, red suit and all.

I huffed "Well- ugh" I gave up, unable to think of a reason for my defense. Eddie came next, saying hello for both him and Venom, he ordered a coffee and gave me some tater tots to cook, aswell as asking for some chocolate. 

Daredevil got a few Timbits, or donut bites as I called them as to not get sued. The Punisher walked in, skull shirt and black trench coat in all. He had a small gun strapped to his hips. He ordered a small coffee.

These were the usual four that came in almost every night, others came by occasionally. Wolverine walked in, he always had a frown on his face and said he only came in because this coffee shop was the only one that would serve him, but I thought he came in because he was lonely. 

He took a donut and a beer, ones I have in a mini fridge especially for him. As I waited to see if anyone else would come in, I chatted with my costumers, mostly Deadpool but the others chipped in on the conversation. 

The bell on the door rang as another man walked in, the Winter Soldier. I recognized him, he only came in every once and a while though, and didn't like it when the place was too packed but that rarely happened. I waved a greeting and gave him a smile. 

"And what can I do for you, Mr. Winter?" I teased. He huffed "I'll try those new Timbits... the blueberry ones" He said, gesturing to the ones displayed. I nodded and got a bowl, taking out the small tray and scooping some up with a scoop. "How much?" He asked. 

I thought, counting how many were in the bowl "Five, please" I stuck out my hand, leaning casually against the counter. He pulled out a five and handed it to me, going to sit in the back near Wolverine.

"So, how has being a super hero done to you guys? Have any interesting encounters or anything? I heard that the Avengers were going about, are you guys being safe?" I asked, looking over the small group of people. 

Deadpool nodded "I dont know about these guys but I think I could beat them!" He said proudly "I dont know how I would get in a fight with them in the first place but still" He continued. I laughed.

"Sure, you could" Wolverine said from the back, "You wouldn't even get a punch on any of them" He said, biting into his donut. Deadpool scoffed but didn't say anything "My boyfriend doesn't let them get near me" The Winter Soldier said, referring to Captain America "And how is he doing? I haven't been able to ask" I said.

"He's okay, a little stressed but fine" He assured, mechanical arm whirring as he waved me off. "Good, good, that reminds me" I tapped my chin "How's Spidey doing?" I turned to Deadpool. 

"Oh he's great, always complaining about being sore but I think I'm helping" He said, not leaving much to the imagination. I shook my head, silently agreeing with the sounds of disgust across the room. "Sorry I asked" I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I went to make myself a coffee. Once I was done, I went to from the counter to sit at a table, sitting next to Daredevil "So, Red, how are you?" I asked, sipping my coffee. "I'm fine, I haven't been able to get much sleep though... my job has been keeping me up, plus this" He gestured to his costume.

"I understand, anyways I can help? Another coffee perhaps?" I asked. He nodded, giving me a dollar bill and a few coins. I got up and went back to the counter, making a coffee and handing it back to him.

The bell rang again. "Erik..." Wolverine growled, not having to look up from his beer to know it was him. "Hello, Erik, what would you like today?" I asked, ignoring the small feud between them. Magneto ended up getting a donut too, unknown to him was full with rich cream.

He bit into it and the cream exploded from the sides. I burst out laughing, falling against the counter for support. The others laughed too, Frank, who was next to him, slapped his shoulder when the metal accessories around the shop and the counter began shaking around us. 

"I'm sorry Erik, do you want a tissue?" I asked, grabbing some napkins and bringing them over to him. He grunted and cleaned himself up. "Its okay... just tell me next time?" I nodded. 

I went back to the counter, going to the side of it, sitting on the edge while sipping my coffee again. The bell rang again.

"Hello? Who are you, Lovely?" I asked, looking at the black haired man with curiosity. "My name is Loki" He said. I jumped off the counter and got behind it, beckoning him over. 

"Choose something from the counter or the blackboard" I pointed up towards the blackboard with names of drinks and coffees scribbled on it. He thought for a moment, his face scrunched with confliction. "I will have... a few 'cream puffs', they sound delicious" He let out a hesitant smile.

I smiled reassuringly and took out a bowl, copying what I had done when I took blueberry Timbits for the Winter Soldier. I handed him the bowl and watched him take a seat farthest from everyone, glaring as Winter followed him with his eyes, glaring back. They seemed to know each other. I didn't say anything though.

"I have to bake some more, does anyone want to help?" I asked, looking around the small café. Deadpool was the first to offer, Daredevil and Frank next, Wolverine and Winter said they would help next time. Loki said he didn't want to mess anything up.

Eddie had fallen asleep, Venom probably having tired him out. Magneto grumbled in the corner and I didn't want to bother him. I nodded with a smile and opened the door to the kitchen, letting the men through before going through myself.

I took the aprons off their hooks and handed them to the boys, each had their names embroidered on the front, they helped me bake a lot and I thought it would help with the arguments as to with apron was who's. 

"We are going to make some donuts and use the holes for Timbits and cream puffs since that was what you guys ate today, need to restock everything. Remember, if the bell rings up front, just continue to work, I'll get it" They nodded and we got to work. 

It had only been five minutes before the bell rang up front and I left them to work while I walked to the front. Erik had rung the bell. "What can I do for you, Magneto?" I asked. "Ironman has been circling around this place fro a while, I wanted to tell you because I think he wants to come in" He informed me.

I nodded, putting on my tough face. I went to the back. "Guys?" I asked, they all turned to face me with cute faces, well one cute face and the other two I could imagine. They were covered in flour and struggling to knead the dough. "What's wrong? You have your "I'm trying to be tough but I'm actually just looking really cute" face" Deadpool asked, concerned.

I huffed but answered anyway "According to Erik, Ironman has been circling the place and I'm getting a little scared..." Daredevil immediately came up to me, holding my face in his hands, towering over me. "Dont worry, my Flower, you'll be safe with us" He said.

Daredevil suggested we go to the main room and wait out the evening together, also suggesting that he walk me home. The others fought back saying they should should bring me home. 

I sat on the corner of the counter and watched them fight. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, a hand cupped over my mouth. I screamed against the hand though, struggling against whoever was holding me down, my feet hit the metal part of the counter loudly and everyone was alerted.

Their heads whipped in my direction and they were beating the man off of me in seconds. The Winter Soldier held the man against the wall by his neck "What do you want!" He growled. 

The man struggled against the wall like I did against him, his feet kicking at the air. "Dont kill my men please" I heard from behind us. The guys surrounded me protectively and I didn't get a chance to see who was talking. Daredevil, who was behind me in the circle, held me close to him so I would feel safer.

The man that was against the wall scrambled towards whoever was talking when the Winter Soldier let him go. "Director Fury" Winter mumbled, going to the front of the circle to face him. 

"Getting your agents to attack an innocent woman? Sounds very like you" He growled, sounding very angry. I didn't know they cared about me so much. I looked around the circle mad eup of everyone except Loki, he must of been part of this. If I did get the chance, I would probably forgive him, he could of been forced.

I didn't like to hold grudges anyways. "I just wanted to know what was going on around here, a café full of all the people we've been hunting for years? All in the same place, I couldn't resist" He said in defense of himself. 

I huffed, as did most of the men around me. "Well, if you wanted to know so bad, it's a small café, that's it. Theres nothing special here besides handmade food and a nice woman who accepts us, unlike you" The Winter Soldier defended. 

"And the rest of your agents dont have to hide from us, unless they make a move they're going to be fine" Daredevil said, his body was tense. The Avengers seemed to come out of knowhere.

With some hesitancy, Daredevil let me go and I peeked out front he circle, feeling small compared to the people in the room. "Whoa" I watched the Avengers stand behind 'Director Fury'.

Although most of them were tense, with cold eyes scanning the group, Captain Amrerica looked soft, he didn't want to fight. I noticed Loki in the group, he looked out of place and I waved to him with a warm smile, hoping he would feel better.

This was supposed to be a safe place for Anti-Heroes and Vigilantes like Loki, I hated to see anyone feeling unsafe here.

He looked surprised I even noticed him. He crossed his arms and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Are you guys going to leave? If you didn't notice the sign outside said this is a shop for Anti-Heroes and Vigilantes, not superheroes" I pointed out.

They huffed, leaving, bar the Captain and Loki of course, the odd man grumbled something to Captain America before leaving with his agent. "Hey, Mr. Rogers, come to see your boyfriend?" I asked coolly.

He had a sheepish smiled but nodded nonetheless. I let them sit at their table alone, giving them some time to themselves, while I got acquainted with Loki. 

"So, how are you?" I asked, pulling up a chair for myself at his seat while everyone else went back to their seats cautiously, keeping an eye on me in case. 

Meanwhile, the entire time, Eddie and Venom had somehow slept through the entire thing and the boys enjoyed playing with him that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of just a filler chapter I suppose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write this then accidentally deleted it so I'm starting again a week after mourning the loss of like 200 words-

"Goodevening~" I sang as Daredevil walked into the store, he smiled and waved to me "How has fighting monsters been this week?" I asked him. He sat down at a table near the counter "Not very good, I ran into a man called 'IronFist', he had a hand that glowed, definitely felt like iron" Red held his stomach as he thought about it.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Do you want anything?" I asked, already having prepared him a coffee "I'll just have that coffee" He said. I nodded and brought it over to him, he handed me the amount of money that I had scribbled on the board, I changed the prices to make them lower because we were getting closer to Christmas. I had even started to put out some decorations and new items on the menu, just a few Christmas cookies and special coffees.

"Would you like a Christmas cookie?" I asked. He smiled but shook his head "Maybe later, it's still a little early" I glanced at the clock "Its 7 o'clock" I deadpanned. Red laughed, "Later" He pushed, sipping his coffee.

I laughed too and went back to the counter, putting the money in the register. I heard a 'thwump' from outside and looked to see Deadpool and Spiderman outside, masks half up, kissing.

"They're cute together" I started "I wish I could have something like that... I dont know how I feel about superheroes or anything like what the Winter Soldier and Deadpool have, you know? Maybe just a normal person I bump into one day? I dont know..." I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone, you have enough superhero stuff to deal with here anyways" Red commented. "You make a point, Red" I smiled in his direction. Then, Deadpool walked in, a wide smile on his half uncovered face. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, walking up to the counter "Y/N is sad that she doesnt get any love like you do"

"You didn't have to say that, this is concerning MY love life anyways" I huffed, crossing my arms. "I'm sure you'll meet someone, you have a wide selection here you know, if I know anything it's that these boys will doa anything for you, me included, but I'm taken" Deadpool smirked, thinking about his spider-like boyfriend.

"No one would want to date me though, this is all... platonic, you know? I just want someone more normal and less all action type guy" I raved, thinking. Maybe he would have soft brown hair, or maybe he was blonde... maybe sparkling blue eyes, or maybe forest green ones. Maybe he liked the movies, or I would have to drag him over to the cinema to watch a movie with me. 

I dont care, maybe he was a she, or a they, as long as they love me. That's all I wanted. 

"Well, away with that, I'm not talking about my potential love life at work, what do you want, possibly future Mr. Parker?" I teased, Deadpool had been talking about how he and Peter had gotten more serious with their relationship.

"I wish, maybe on Christmas, it'll be easier to persuade him. Anyways, I would like one of your famous Christmas cookies that seemed to have miraculously disappeared last year" Deadpool commented, referring to when Venom came in before him just to eat all of the cookies. 

Deadpool had been talking about them all of the month prior and Venom seemed to have gotten a little annoyed. I nodded and opened the back of the counter, it was a sliding door, and took out two cookies "Still hot, one for you and one for your hungry boyfriend out front" I pointed to Spiderman standing outside.

"He can come in, it's too cold out to leave him there" Deadpool grinned and went to the door opening it for him and letting him inside. He waved at me, bringing up his mask,p to speak to me "Hey, miss L/N, how are you?" Peter asked. A warm smile took up my features "I'm good, Spiderman" I said with a teasing tone "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thank you for asking" He returned the smile. 

Eddie walked in next, glancing at Peter with a look of surprise, stopping a second to listen to Venom before he quickly ran over to the counter "Uhm, who's that?" Eddie asked, without him pointing I knew who he was talking about. "Oh, that's Peter, Spiderman, you know him? He's Wade's boyfriend" 

Eddie visibly relaxed. Venom split from Eddie, just his head, something I had grown used to. "I dont like him..." Venom complained "You only say that because he's new to you, you dont have to talk to him, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, stop being a cry baby, Venom, learn to open up" Daredevil laughed. Venom growled but with a hard look, he backed down. 

"You have to remember the rule, not fighting in my shop, I dont like to see you guys angry anyways..." Wolverine walked in then, hearing the last bit of my sentence. He growled quietly at the others, whispering harshly to them while Eddie ordered some food for him and Venom, Venom's disembodied head had joined the circle of three, getting a talking to by Wolverine.

I gave Eddie a chunk of fudge, something I had made myself late last night and left to chill for the rest of the day. He beamed at the sight of the fudge "Oh, you always make this so well" He took a big bite of the bar of soft chocolate and moaned "This is so good"

I smiled brightly "Wait until I the Shortbread cookies are done sitting at Christmas, those are always lovely" I tempted him. He nodded, trying to speak but his mouth was full, I laughed in response. Eddie went off and Venom returned into his body.

Loki walked in next, he looked nervous and anxious about being here. I beckoned him over, watching him rush over to me "Good evening, Love" I teased. His face flushed, his eyes darted everywhere around the room but my eyes.

"Would you like a special Christmas cookie, I baked extra so Venom wouldn't est all of them, but shhh he cant know that" I smiled. He was still hesitant, nervous about being around so many people at once that dont sneer or make rude comments about him. He looked even more nervous about being called pet names by me.

"I think I would like to try a Christmas cookie, they seem delicious" His tongue darted over his lips as he looked down to the decorated cookies on the top shelf of the counter. "Coming right up" I chimed happily, crouching down and grabbing one. I took a plate and placed it on top.

"Now, if you like this then I will be having a gingerbread house competition around a week, I think, at least when I'm ready. Do you want to join? I have a few of the boys already on the list so you can check who's going to be on your team" I explained, pulling up a plastic clipboard that had a list of signatures.

Loki thought a moment, picking up the pen and hovering over the paper for a few seconds before signing it.

"Oh good, I'm sure you'll have fun. I know the boys can get a little competitive with this, and all the other holiday games.... but dont worry! It'll be fine... I think" I mentally smacked myself, I for sure just scared him off.

Instead of crossing out his name as I had thought he would, Loki only nodded, saying he would take a little competition gladly, also saying that the supposed competition he had been stuck with for the last month was stupid and immature.

I completely understood. 

I went on with the day as usual, taking orders of various people like Magneto and Wolverine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that long, I know! I'm going to be continuing with the gingerbread house competition and I wanted to be able to have some extra time with that to make it the best it can be, so be patient with me. I'm am so happy to hear you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too!


	3. Chapter 3

We were starting the gingerbread competition, it was Christmas eve and we were just setting up, getting ready to start. There were two teams. It went like this,

Tinsel Team 

Deadpool, Loki, Winter Soldier, Venom, Magneto, Gambit, Me

Garland Team

Punisher, Daredevil, Wolverine, Spiderman, Captain America

I had named the teams over the argument we had the previous morning about which was better for a tree. I was taking the cookie from the back room, carefully as to not break the most important part of this competition. "Okay, now dont touch these for now, I'm going to get the frosting" I informed, setting them down on the makeshift table in the middle of the room.

We had pushed all the tables together and draped a cloth over it to make it look nicer, making a large surface for the twelve of us to work. There was bowls full of different types of candy and plates with gingerbread, the only spaces left were for the icing.

I went to the back quickly, taking to bowls with icing and a handful of piping bags, all already laid out on the counter so we would have enough. As I walked out the door I admired the wall next to the door, covered with hooks that held an apron for each of us, bar the superheroes present too.

"Okay, ready! Now we can start. We will have a time limit but we will have enough time, so dont worry" I explained "And if you dont like how it turns out dont worry, we will have a rematch next year" I continued. I had this shoe open for less than a year so we haven't had the chance to rally up a competition annually yet.

"Everything is on the table, right? Oh! We need spoons, my bad" I laughed, pulling away to move back to the kitchen, getting spoons for the each of us. 

When I came back they were discussing something, whispering. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked, some of them jumped. "Oh, it's nothing, dont worry" They brushed it off.

I didn't question it, seeing as I could just ask them later after the competition. "Okay, then..." I said skeptically, watching them for extra effect but I gave up soon, walking around the table to my spot, setting all the spoons down on either side of the table.

Once everyone had grabbed their spoons I started the count down "We have two hours to build it, I hope that's enough. Three, two, one, Go!" I exclaimed, pressing the start button on the stopwatch around my next.

I took four walls of gingerbread and an icing bag, stuffing some adherent white icing into it, some around me scoffed "You have an advantage, you bake things for a living! It's unfair" Deadpool whined playfully. I laughed triumphantly "Hmm, then maybe you should of thought more when you signed up!" I fought.

While most were shocked at the comeback, Loki in particular with his mouth open in shock, Daredevil smirked. He continued with his work like I had said nothing, all but a smirk on his face that told me he had even heard. 

"Come on guys, the clocks ticking" I sung teasingly, finishing the first step, putting the walls together. The house had a rectangular shape, due to me picking up the wrong pieces but it still looked fine, it was just that the door was on the larger side, I would have to put a lot of cover it up and it wasnt even centred.

I frowned but continued anyways, starting on the roof with a simple triangle shape. I left the sides open, putting icing around the edges and running off to the kitchen, taking two perfectly shaped pieces of candy glass.

When I came out most of the men trying to go gently make gingerbread houses gasped and huffed "Shouldnt that be against the rules?" I heard from Wolverine, his voice gruff.

"Is that sugar glass?" Daredevil asked, only half turning to me as his nose twitched, he probably smelt it, even I could. 

I ignored their sounds of protest and stuck the candy glass to the empty spaces, making at semi-transparent window at either side of the roof. Although I felt bad, I sort of enjoyed seeing them in shock. I was full of surprises I guess.

"Yes, it is sugar glass and no there isn't any established rules against this" I said smugly, piping a strip of the thick icing on the top of the house, taking a handful of red and green gumdrops, placing them neatly into the icing. I took a second to look around the table to see how everyone else was doing, some also had their walls done, some were already on the Roof step but none were decorating.

I glanced at the clock, forty-five minutes down. Time really flies when you're making gingerbread houses.

I looked at Daredevil's house in particular though, he had already placed the pieces of his roof in and was moving on to putting the sides on so he could start the decorating. It was looking nice too but I wasn't surprised, that man could do anything.

After that, I just continued, not looking up from my work until the timer beeped a shrill sound. I winced, making a sound of surprise and stepping back from it. I heard Daredevil gasp too, his hands going over his ears in a failed attempt to block it out.

"Owie, okay okay" I pressed the button roughly, trying to stop it as quickly as I could. "I-is everyone good?" I asked, glancing at the timer one more time before speaking. "Are you?" Steve - Captain America - asked.

I shook my head "You should worry about Red, he has better hearing then me" I said, looking over to him as he let go of his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, a sound akin to being in pain.

Although my ears were ringing and I could hardly think straight the only straight thought in my head was how bad could it be for him? If he was alright? I held my head as the ringing only grew more intense, stronger, louder. "Ah... ow..." I felt a headache forming, doubling the pain.

I felt dizzy but fought to stay awake, feeling myself slip from consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This one is also sort of short but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger, as much as I hate to do it to you guys. I hope you enjoyed, I love seeing you guys commenting about how much you guys enjoyed, you're really nice and I am loving the encouragement so thank you :')))


End file.
